Wat Tambor
|Nato/a= |Morto/a=19 BBY, Mustafar |Specie=Skakoano |Sesso=Maschio |Altezza=1.93 metri |Capelli=Calvo''Wat Tambor and the Quest for the Sacred Eye of the Albino Cyclops'' |Occhi=Neri |Cyber= |Epoca=Ascesa dell’Impero |Affiliazione= *Repubblica GalatticaStar Wars: Cloak of Deception *Tecno Unione *Baktoid Armor Workshop *Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti |Arma= |Veicolo= |Maestri= |Apprendisti= }} Wat Tambor fu uno Skakoano, Capofabbrica della Tecno Unione ed Esecutivo della Baktoid Armor Workshop. Iniziando la sua carriera come Deputato della Tecno Unione al Senato Galattico, Tambor passò attraverso tutti i gradi della megacorporazione, fino a raggiungere quello più elevato. Accettò di finanziare ed aiutare il governo separatista del Conte Dooku, la Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti, e quando la guerra tra i Separatisti e la Repubblica scoppiò, cominciò ad escogitare metodi per fornire un vantaggio tecnologico alla sua causa. Nonostante diversi complotti, inclusi il sabotaggio e i droidi da battaglia di cortosis, Tambor non fu mai in grado di dare il contributo concordato allo sforzo bellico. Nelle ultime fasi della guerra, fu costretto ad aprire un negozio su Xagobah, dove venne assalito sia dalle forze della Repubblica che da cacciatori di taglie. Venne soccorso dal Generale Grievous e si riunì al Consiglio Separatista. Nel 19 BBY, Tambor fu richiamato sul suo pianeta Skako, dove gli Anziani dei Power Mounds gli fecero intraprendere un viaggio spirituale. Durante questo ritiro vide il suo futuro e, infine, si recò su Mustafar per andarvi incontro. Là venne assassinato da Darth Fener assieme agli altri membri del Consiglio, contemporaneamente alla dichiarazione del Nuovo Ordine. Biografia Vita iniziale Nato su Skako nel Clan Crimlin, Wat Tambor passò la maggior parte del suo tempo su Metalorn e nel suo possedimento privato su Foundry.CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:4:12 Edition Uno dei pochi Skakoani ad essersi avventurati fuori del loro pianeta, si fece un nome all’interno della Tecno Unione e della Baktoid Armor Workshop. Ad un certo punto, ascese alla carica di Deputato della Tecno Unione presso il Senato Galattico. Deputato della Tecno Unione Dopo l’Incidente di Dorvalla del 33 BBY, il Cancelliere Supremo Finis Valorum propose che la Repubblica fomentasse la tassazione delle rotte commerciali. Tambor, conscio del fatto che ciò avrebbe danneggiato l’Unione, non appogiò la mozione, e si ritenne fortunato quando il Senatore Palpatine di Naboo propose che il problema venisse risolto con un Summit Commerciale su Eriadu. Tuttavia, qualcosa andò storto e diverse personalità della Federazione dei Mercanti furono assassinate, e la legge sulla tassazione passò al Senato. Capofabbrica della Tecno Unione ed Esecutivo della Baktoid Nel decennio successivo, Tambor ascese alla carica di Capofabbrica della Tecno Unione,Star Wars Episodio II: L’Attacco dei Cloni e divenne, inoltre, Esecutivo della Baktoid Armor Workshop. La Baktoid vide un ribasso quando, nel 32 BBY, il loro maggior cliente, la Federazione dei Mercanti, usò i suoi droidi per invadere il pacifico pianeta di Naboo.Star Wars Episodio I: La Minaccia Fantasma Quando i funzionari della Repubblica appresero i fatti, si occuparono di fermare la Federazione, che inoltre si distaccò dalla Baktoid.HoloNet News Vol. 531 46 Tambor, nonostante ciò, seguì la Federazione in decadimento nella nuova Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti del Conte Dooku. Questi necessitava di un esercito con cui annientare la Repubblica, e Tambor fu in grado di soddisfarlo. Tuttavia le possibili conseguenze della costruzione di un’armata sotto gli occhi della Repubblica sarebbero state rischiose. Così Tambor chiuse una serie di fabbriche Baktoid dell’Orlo Interno, accusando perdite di reddito, ed iniziò la produzione di droidi e arsenali in quelle dell’Orlo Esterno, delle quali la più famosa era Geonosis. Tambor fu in grado di saziare gli azionisti scontenti grazie a comunicati stampa, ma la sua manovra non riuscì ad ingannare tutti. Il Senatore Lanus Wrede ipotizzò correttamente che egli stesse costruendo droidi in segreto, ma le sue opinioni furono smentite dai media, siccome nell’Orlo Esterno, presumibilmente, non vi era alcun mercato. Anche le indagini della Repubblica sulle sue dichiarazioni non diedero risultati e, poco tempo dopo, Wrede si suicidò, nonostante l’esattezza delle sue asserzioni fosse risultata scomoda a Tambor. Quando il Senatore Rodd del settore di Tapani, l’Hutt Groodo, e la progettista di droidi Hurlo Holowan complottarono per distruggere Fondor con la Sun Runner, un antica nave impregnata della potenza di diverse power gem, Tambor piazzò una taglia sulle loro teste. Offrì l’incarico, chiedendo che venissero consegnati morti, a Cradossk della Gilda dei Cacciatori di Taglie, il quale accettò.Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters All’insaputa di Tambor, anche Dooku aveva piazzato una taglia sui tre, con l’intento di averli vivi, poiché colpito dall’idea del loro progetto Sun Runner. Il Capofabbrica venne contattato dal Conte, che lo convinse a revocare la taglia. Rodd, Groodo, e Holowan vennero infine catturati da Jango Fett.Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra Nonostante il suo coinvolgimento nella Confederazione, Tambor manteneva ancora la sua mano all’interno delle politiche della Repubblica, e partecipò dimostrativamente ad una cena organizzata dal Movimento per il Soccorso dei Rifugiati per rccogliere fondi su Alsakan. Tambor effettivamente non poteva mangiare i cibi che venivano serviti, ma sentiva il bisogno di apparire un simpatizzante degli individui meno fortunati della galassia. Altri membri segreti della CSI che presenziarono furono Passel Argente e Nute Gunray, nonché il nuovo Cancelliere Supremo Palpatine, che in realtà era Darth Sidious, il maestro Sith di Dooku—anche se questo dettaglio non era noto a Tambor. Rendendosi conto che Dooku avrebbe presto effettuato la sua mossa, Tambor protesse i cantieri navali dell’Unione su Foerost con una forza di sicurezza composta da quarantamila droidi da battaglia, siccome l’installazione all’interno del Nucleo Profondo poteva essere vulnerabile. In cambio del copioso ammontare dei droidi, Tambor permise agli ufficiali del governo di continuare le loro regolari ispezioni delle fabbriche. La cospirazione con Oviedo Tambor cercò di mettere in atto la sua vendetta, non rivalendosi della forza militare, bensì sabotando i rifornimenti della Repubblica. Riuscì a convincere il Direttore Generale Lorca Oviedo della Oviedo Engineering, corporazione produttrice di materiale bellico, ad incontrarsi con lui sul remoto e pericoloso mondo di Asturias, per discutere una proposta d’affari. Oviedo era sempre accompagnato da una scorta di cloni, così che, per mantenere segreta la missione, Tambor gli tese un agguato mentre era in transito su Aviles Primo, garantendo l’incolumità del direttore ma recando il massimo danno alla sua scorta. Oviedo era preparato a questo, e riuscì a sfuggire all’attacco. La sua nave riuscì ad atterrare su Asutrias senza dare troppo nell’occhio, nonostante fosse stata colpita, ma i droidi di Tambor si precipitarono e giustiziarono l’intero equipaggio. Mentre Oviedo veniva portato via dal rendezvous, diversi cloni commando della scorta riuscirono a schiantarsi su Asturias evitando però la distruzione della loro nave.Honor Bound thumb|right|200px|Lorca Oviedo conversa con un ologramma di Wat Tambor su Asturias. Tambor non era presente in carne e ossa ma comunicò via ologramma. Si era reso conto, infatti, che il disgraziato che sostituiva Oviedo in Senato poteva incriminarlo per associazione e, in ogni caso, il clima del pianeta non sarebbe stato tollerato dalla sua natura di Skakoano. Discusse con Oviedo l’idea di sabotare i rifornimenti e le munizione della Repubblica, cosa che sarebbe stata proficua per il direttore e benefica per la CSI. Tambor inoltre spiegò la necessità dei recenti episodi di violenza, convinto che un "attentato" avrebbe conferito a Oviedo clemenza agli occhi del Senato. Sfortunatamente per i due cospiratori, la scorta di cloni commando aveva origliato la conversazione, e riuscì a prelevare Oviedo, ma non senza pesanti perdite. Tambor ordinò alle sue truppe di uccidere l’uomo quando fosse stato sul punto di fuggire, ma queste non vi riuscirono. Tuttavia, poco dopo che Oviedo ebbe fatto ritorno a Coruscant, scomparve misteriosamente prima potesse raccontare il fatto. Il complotto dei droidi da battaglia di cortosis Tambor trovò nuovi mezzi per guadagnarsi un vantaggio sulla Repubblica grazie al suo nuovo ruolo di ingegnere di battaglia della CSI.CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:4:12 Edition Infatti, i suoi ingegneri della Tecno Unione su Metalorn, crearono un droide da battaglia rivestito di cortosis, il C-B3, una versione modificata del super droide da battaglia B2 resistente agli attacchi delle spade laser. Tambor ottenne la quantità di cortosis necessaria dal signore del crimine Jabba the Hutt, e i C-B3 fecero il loro debutto nella capitale della Repubblica, guidati da niente meno che il Conte Dooku. Anche se questi riuscì a recuperare un antico artefatto Sith dal Tempio dei Jedi, i droidi vennero respinti da Anakin Skywalker''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' e Rom Mohc.The Dark Forces Saga Quando Tambor apprese che il Consiglio dei Jedi stava progettando di mandare Skywalker a distruggere la fabbrica dei C-B3 su Metalorn, iniziò a temere sia per la propria vita che per quella del suo progetto. Assunse il cacciatore di taglie Vandalor come sua personale guardia del corpo, ma le sue forze non furono in grado di fermare la missione di sabotaggio di Skywalker; Vandalor venne ucciso dal Jedi e Tambor arrestato. Con la fabbrica distrutta, l’intenzione di integrare il cortosis in tutti i droidi da battaglia non avrebbe avuto sviluppi, e il minerale non venne più utilizzato a tale scopo per il resto della guerra. Tambor venne rinchiuso su Delrian, ma la Gilda Commerciale era al corrente degli schemi dell’edificio in cui si trovava segregato. A due membri Skakoani del personale di Tambor accompagnati dal mutaforma Clawdite Nuri, fu concesso di visitare la cella del Capofabbrica. Una volta entrati, gli Skakoani disattivarono le loro celle di compressione, facendosi saltare in aria e permettendo a Nuri di portare Tambor al sicuro.The New Essential Chronology Quest'ultimo ritornò nella sua abitazione su Denus, poi su Foundry, per effettuare una seduta in un globo di ricarica iperbarico in modo da guarire le ferite del suo calvario. Dopo il suo recupero, Tambor condannò pubblicamente il tentativo di furto della tecnologia Neimoidiana da parte dei Kuat, e in più, durante la crisi, aumentò le risorse difensive dei droidi della CSI.CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:7:01 Edition Tambor avrebbe ancora una volta affrontato la stampa riguardo l’assunzione, da parte della Repubblica, di più di 125 scienziati Givin con lo scopo di guadagnarsi un vantaggio sulla Confederazione. Egli sostenne, essenzialmente, che si trattava di voler vincere la guerra più che di utilizzare una tecnologia avanzata.CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition Blocco su Ryloth Durante le prime fasi della guerra dei cloni Wat Tambor fu inviato dal conte Dooku su Ryloth per un'occupazione sul pianeta stesso, qui lo skakoano prese in ostaggio la capitale del pianeta Lessou e inviò un suo droide tattico a occupare la parte a est del pianeta, infine mandò un capitano Neimoidiano chiamato Mar Tuuk a difendere il blocco di navi separatiste sul pianeta. Furono delle precauzioni inutili perchè il jedi Anakin Skywalker e la sua padawan Ahsoka Tano riuscirono a superare il blocco di navi, costringendo Mar Tuuk a ritirarsi, permettendo così a Obi-Wan Kenobi di liberare i villaggi nella parte a est di Ryloth e a Mace Windu di prendere Lessou. Quando Windu arrivò a Lessou, Tambor ricevette una comunicazione da Dooku che gli ordinò di distruggere tutto quello che rimase della capitale e dei villaggi per poi ritirarsi; Wat Tambor riuscì a distruggere i villaggi causando parecchie morti ma invece di ritirarsi nei tempi prestabiliti rimase ancora nella sua roccaforte in attesa che 2 suoi veicoli ATA gli portassero gli oggetti più preziosi del pianeta. Ma quando Windu entrò nel nascondiglio del capofabbrica della Tecnounione quest'ultimo fu costretto a ritirarsi, sfortunatamente il droide tattico che lo accompagnava è partito senza di lui permettendo al maestro jedi di catturare lo skakoano. Le operazioni su Xagobah thumb|left|200px|Wat Tambor e il Generale Grievous, all’epoca dei fatti di Xagobah. Nelle ultime fasi della guerra, la Confederazione iniziò a rafforzare i suoi possedimenti dell’Orlo Esterno. Tambor si recò su Xagobah, luogo in cui sorgeva una grande fortezza che aveva progettato lui stesso. Laggiù, istituì un governo non ufficiale con cui spadroneggiò sugli Xamster e distrusse la flora e i funghi del pianeta, rendendo l’area attorno alla cittadella uno spiazzo naturale di morte. La sua fortezza era praticamente inespugnabile, a causa dei letali funghi mutanti alimentati da un "cuore" posto nel nucleo dell’edificio. Questo ne fece il luogo perfetto per organizzare le forze della Confederazione, e per la protezione personale. La Repubblica, tuttavia, non ne fu scoraggiata, e inviò il Generale Jedi Glynn-Beti insieme alla sua Padawan Ulu Ulix,Star Wars: Boba Fett: A New Threat al neo-Generale Jedi Anakin Skywalker,Star Wars: Boba Fett: Pursuit e a una ragguardevole forza composta da cloni soldato, con lo scopo di rompere le difese di Tambor. L’attacco, però, si trasformò velocemente in un assedio, con la Repubblica che si trincerò nello spiazzo davanti all’edificio danneggiando la cittadella a furia di colpi, mentre Tambor mandava in continuazione squadre di droidi per rompere le linee nemiche. All’insaputa di Tambor e dei Jedi, i funzionari del Senato avevano piazzato delle taglie sulle teste dei membri del consiglio Separatista. Jabba the Hutt, con cui Tambor aveva avuto contatti diversi anni prima, agì in qualità di ricettatore per quelle taglie, e assegnò il Capofabbrica al giovane clone Boba Fett. Fu la prima vera e propria caccia per quest’ultimo, il quale accettò più che volentieri, nonostante il pericolo e l’improbabilità di successo. Mentre Fett avanzava verso la fortezza, Tambor tentò di troncare l’assedio della Repubblica grazie ad una consistente ramship guidata contro le forze della Repubblica, ma la sua mossa fallì quando il giovane cacciatore di taglie distrusse la nave. Infine, Fett riuscì a penetrare nell’edificio e, dopo aver respinto diverse guardie, si trovò faccia a faccia con il Capofabbrica, nel nucleo della fortezza. Nonostante il suo aspetto impacciato, Tambor fu più che in grado di difendersi. Usando un arma integrata nella sua tuta, sparò raggi di energia al giovane Fett, che li schivò e rispose al fuoco. Lo Skakoano eluse rapidamente i colpi di Fett, mentre i tentacoli del "cuore" vivente della cittadella tentavano di soggiogare il cacciatore di taglie. Il duello tra i due infuriò per un po’ di tempo, finché Tambor non chiamò in aiuto il Generale Kaleesh Grievous. Fett, che si era nascosto agli attacchi ripetuti di Tambor, attivò un oloscudo incorporato nella sua armatura, che gli conferì l’aspetto del noto cacciatore di taglie Durge. Tuttavia questo espediente non riuscì ad aiutare il giovane clone, dato che Grievous non poteva soffrire l’abominevole Gen'Dai e, pertanto, ordinò alle sue truppe di aprire il fuoco. Fett fuggì, con il suo oloscudo fuori uso, ma Grievous lo raggiunse e lo soggiogò. Prima che il generale cyborg potesse assestargli il colpo di grazia, Fett toccò alcuni funghi della cittadella, che lo paralizzarono e lo resero apparentemente morto. Con la sua fortezza che crollava attorno a lui, Tambor diresse le sue preoccupazioni verso la fuga. Sebbene il Capofabbrica riuscì a lasciare il pianeta senza correre rischi, venne incalzato ancora da Fett nello spazio, ma questa volta la ritirata di Tambor venne coperta con successo da Asajj Ventress. thumb|150px|right|Wat Tambor dà il benvenuto su Metalorn al Viceré Bail Organa. Relazioni con Bail Organa Su Metalorn, le truppe di Tambor catturarono il Maestro Jedi Shaak Ti, e la rinchiusero nella sezione di massima sicurezza di Unreal City, una gigantesca prigione. Poco tempo dopo, il Viceré Bail Organa di Alderaan contattò il Capofabbrica, dicendo di essere interessato ad applicare il design delle infrastrutture di Metalorn agli edifici del suo pianeta. Incontratosi con Organa e i suoi aiutanti su Metalorn, Tambor accompagnò il Viceré in un tour del pianeta, spiegandogli le realtà e le statistiche dell’economia del sistema. Organa, tuttavia, espresse un particolare interesse per gli edifici della prigione, che Tambor fu semplicemete molto felice di mostrargli. Una volta entrato, tuttavia, Organa riuscì a passare una spada laser alla prigioniera Ti, permettendole di fuggire. Anche se lo Skakoano chiamò i droidi per fermare la Jedi e gli Alderaaniani, i suoi sforzi risultarono vani, e i suoi avversari fuggirono. Dal momento in cui la Tantive IV di Organa fuggì da Metalorn, Tambor si mise ad imprecare contro di lui, in un accesso d’ira.Bailed Out Alla ricerca dell’Occhio Sacro del Ciclope Albino thumb|170px|left|Wat Tambor viene spogliato della sua maschera di compressione. Ad un certo punto, dopo l’incidente di Metalorn, Tambor incontrò ancora Anakin Skywalker, questa volta perdendo l’occhio destro in uno scontro con l’"Eroe Senza Paura". In seguito, venne convocato sui Power Mounds su Skako, un luogo sacro in cui gli Anziani leggono il Libro del Boolmide. Era un onore riservato a pochi, e Tambor accettò volentieri la convocazione. A causa della perdita dell’occhio, gli fu affidata la missione di recuperare l’Occhio del Ciclope Albino, ma venne avvertito di non prenderlo per suo beneficio personale. Clongor, il capo degli Anziani, diede a Tambor diversi simboli sacri del libro, e lo mandò sulla sua strada. Una volta raggiunti i Cancelli di Grontessiant, dove si credeva vivesse il Ciclope Albino, Tambor venne spogliato della sua tuta di compressione, e sistemato da Lord Being degli Swirblies. Egli incontrò il Ciclope Albino, e indossò il leggendario occhio, che gli premise di vedere il suo futuro, il quale era legato in qualche modo al pianeta della Tecno Unione Mustafar. Gli Anziani cercarono di inviarlo laggiù, ma sarebbero stati presto respinti dai funzionari della Confederazione. L’adempiersi della profezia del Ciclope thumb|right|250px|Darth Fener uccide Wat Tambor. Grievous riunì Tambor al resto del Consiglio Separatista, che inviò sul mondo-rifugio di Utapau. Dopo il suo fallimento nel raid su Coruscant, tuttavia, riorganizzò il quartiere generale del Consiglio su Mustafar, adempiendo alla profezia dell’Occhio del Ciclope Albino. La mossa si rivelò astuta, poiché la Repubblica attaccò e conquistò Utapau poco dopo la partenza del Consiglio. Nel corso della battaglia, Grievous venne ucciso da Obi-Wan Kenobi, e dal momento che anche Dooku era morto nell’orbita di Coruscant, il Consiglio aveva ora il controllo della Confederazione. Nute Gunray, come leader del Consiglio, divenne il nuovo Capo di Stato, ma il suo "governo" avrebbe avuto vita breve. Darth Sidious, che era in realtà il Cancelliere Supremo, ora Imperatore, Palpatine, disse ai membri del Consiglio che dovevano attendere la consegna di una "ricompensa" per i propri sforzi. La "ricompensa" era in realtà il loro assassinio, e venne personalmente recapitata dal nuovo apprendista di Sidious, Darth Fener. Questi, che, quando era Anakin Skywalker aveva già una volta catturato Tambor, giustiziò sistematicamente i membri del Consiglio. Tambor fuggì nella sala conferenze e quando il Signore Oscuro dei Sith lo raggiunse implorò pietà, ma le sue grida si persero nel vuoto. Fener uccise Tambor senza pensarci una seconda volta, e passò oltre, assassinando infine tutti i presenti, e distruggendo la Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti.Star Wars Episodio III: La Vendetta dei Sith Personalità e caratteristiche Tambor era molto orgoglioso delle sue opere. Aveva la massima fiducia nei sistemi da lui messi a punto per Metalorn e Xagobah, e non esitava dal fare propaganda ai loro vantaggi. Egli non mostrava alcuna premura per la gente comune, e ignorava costantemente le loro necessità in favore delle proprie produzioni. Inoltre sperava che l’impianto utilizzato su Metalorn avrebbe riecheggiato sugli altri pianeti, una volta che la Confederazione avesse ottenuto il controllo della galassia. Sfortunatamente per Tambor, aveva sbagliato a prevedere quell’evento. Famoso come maestro stratega, Tambor non è mai stato veramente noto per aver ottenuto una vittoria per la Confederazione. Tuttavia, era un abile combattente, e riuscì a farsi valere contro alcuni assalitori. Comprese l’importanza della sicurezza, perciò era spesso circondato da guardie del corpo. Nel caso queste avessero fallito, però, Tambor poteva sempre fare affidamento sulle armi integrate nella sua tuta. Tambor inoltre desiderava mantenersi politicamente pulito. Tenne sempre segreti i propri piani, e tentò costantemente di evitare di fare di se stesso un bersaglio. Anche dopo la Battaglia di Geonosis, sperò di rimanere politicamente pulito, anche se alla fine avrebbe fallito. Tambor era anche uno Skakoano molto religioso, essendo uno dei pochi ad essere effettivamente salito sui Power Mounds. Nonostante questo, tentò di sfuggire al suo destino su Mustafar, anche se fallì, questa volta con conseguenze fatali. Tambor era abile in diversi linguaggi, essendo in grado di leggere e scrivere sia in Binario che nello Skakoscritto, così come era capace di parlare il Basic, lo Sluissese, il Verpine, il Binario e lo Skakoverbale. Dietro le quinte Anche se il personaggio di Wat Tambor è stato creato per L’Attacco dei Cloni, è apparso per la prima volta nel romanzo Star Wars: Cloak of Deception di James Luceno. Questi, nonostante fosse privo della maggior parte del materiale della pre-produzione dei Cloni, riuscì ad inserirlo nel libro in modo adeguato. Tambor appare inoltre nella serie delle HoloNet News sul web, scritte da Paul Ens e Pablo Hidalgo. Nel film, è stato doppiato da Chris Truswell. Il design di Tambor è stato sviluppato dal concept artist Michael Patrick Murnane, che creò un’arte decorativa costituita di forme semplici e tratti puliti. Nei due film in cui compare, Tambor è interamente generato al computer. Nel 2008, Ben Burtt ha citato Wat Tambor come suo "robot di Star Wars preferito." Apparizioni *''Cloak of Deception'' * * * *''Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: L’Attacco dei Cloni'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: L’Attacco dei Cloni'' il fumetto *''Honor Bound'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' * *''The Cestus Deception'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' il film *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Bailed Out'' *''Wat Tambor and the Quest for the Sacred Eye of the Albino Cyclops'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Vendetta dei Sith'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Vendetta dei Sith'' il fumetto *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Vendetta dei Sith'' il romanzo *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Vendetta dei Sith'' il video gioco *star wars:the clone wars:innocenti di riloth Fonti *''L’Attacco dei Cloni: Guida ai Personaggi'' * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' * *''La Vendetta dei Sith: Guida ai Personaggi'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * Note e riferimenti Collegamenti esterni * Categoria:Senatori della Repubblica Galattica Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Governo separatista Categoria:Skakoani Categoria:Membri della Tecno Unione Categoria:Leader separatisti Categoria:Leader planetari Categoria:Ammiragli e generali Separatisti Categoria:Individui della Confederazione Categoria:Imprenditori e dirigenti